The Magical and the Digital Collide
by MerenTenshi
Summary: Hogwarts is under attack. Normally, this wouldn't be even worthy of commentary, but this time, the attackers are from a completely different dimension... and the Hogwarts students and professors are about to find out something shocking about them.... Dig
1. Chapter 01: The Invasion

The Magical and the Digital Collide

By MerenTenshi: Renegade and Mel Granger

**_Disclaimer:_**Digimon is the property of Toei Animation.  The Harry Potter series and all characters from that series are the property of J. K. Rowling.  All original characters belong to either Renegade, Mel Granger, or both.  This disclaimer will stand for all of the remaining chapters in the series.

**_Original Characters_**_: _Several original characters were included in this fic.  First is Mel Granger, who is (obviously) Mel's character.  This is

simply self-inclusion, and all background needed on her will be supplied within the fic.  Renegade's ACCs, Kyridramon and Kyodramon, are both from her fic series _A New Destiny.  _All necessary background will be provided within, but if you want to go read _A New Destiny, _she won't complain. ^^  Her character Shinyadramon makes her debut in this fanfic, and the response to her will influence if she will ever be used again.  The last ACC, Anna Kideya, originated as Renegade's character but has evolved as a result of the combined brainpower.

**_Timeline: _**At the time we began this story, BelialVandemon (or MaloMyotismon, if you prefer) didn't exist.  Therefore, as far as this fic is concerned, he never was alive and Arachnemon (or Arukenimon) and Mummimon didn't die.  Oikawa Yukio never existed, and Demon (or Daemon) was the final adversary.  This fic takes place four years after Demon's defeat, and all major Hogwarts students are in their fifth year.

**_Notes and General Stubbornness on the Authors' Parts:_**Voldemort will not be referred to as anything but Voldemort, and all Japanese names for DigiDestined will be used.  Most Digimon will be using their Japanese names as well, but for those who are not often referred to by them, dub names will be used.  For those who don't know, a vampiel is an angel-vampire hybrid.  And for quick reference, the Digimon levels convert as follows, from Japanese to the dub- Adult-Champion, Perfect-Ultimate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How simple.  How easy.  How _effective_.  It's a good idea, Ky, and it just might work," I said to the tall Digimon.

"Thank you.  And don't call me Ky if you know what's good for you."

"What will you do to me if I do?" I challenged.

"Kill you," she said simply, turning on her heel, and left.

I sighed.  To be honest, the only thing that these Digimon allies of mine are good for is fighting.  Occasionally, they come up with a good

plan of attack.  But most of the time, their brains don't work- if it's even true that they have them, a theory which I happen to doubt.

Fortunately, there were a few exceptions.  

I had no choice, though, but to rely on the Digimon.  My Death Eaters had been killed or imprisoned after the alarm of my return had been rung in late spring of last year.  I was back and better than ever, but my specialized forces had not made it with me.  If I was to take over the world, I would need to do it soon, before the cursed Mudbloods and goody-two-shoes wizards and witches got control of the magical world and were able to oppose me.  

With my Death Eaters dead and my only forces too young to help, being still enrolled in school learning the necessary skills, either I would do it alone, or I would have the help of the group of evil Digimon, the Virus types, and their Data type allies.  And as everyone knows, it's better to have someone other than you on the front lines.

There weren't many of them, but the Digimon were a relatively potent force, even if their intelligence was all but nonexistent.  Vandemon was one I knew I could count on.  Those idiotic DigiDestined completely forgot that the only way to kill a vampire was to use either a wooden stake or sunlight.  That

angel's arrow was only holy light, and just caused the vampire some considerable pain.  He was still alive, and would be for a good long time.  He'd

agreed to help me because while I was taking over the world, he could finally get rid of those pesky DigiDestined and their Digimon partners.

His vampire daughter Kyridramon was one of the few that actually had a brain, but unfortunately was one of the Digimon that no one could ever tell which side they would choose in the neverending battle of good and evil.  Being a Data, a cross between Vaccine and Virus, she had the good influence from her vampielic mother and the dark influence from her vampiric father.  Right now, she was a good fighter on my side.  And as to why she chose my side, I could say nothing, not that I would admit it.

Kyridramon had a vampire friend known as Kyodramon who was also on my side.  While he preferred to fight at his Adult level, rather than Digivolve to the Perfect level of the rest of my Digimon team, and therefore was not as strong of a fighter, he was a relatively smart one and could actually keep his head in a crisis- a valued trait.  He and Kyridramon made an impressive double-team, with Kyridramon providing most of the power and Kyodramon putting in the complex spell-work. 

Arachnemon and Mummimon had joined up with me as soon as they heard that I was taking over the world.  They were nothing but

idiotic annoyances, although they could fight- in a sense.  Mummimon was too head-over-heels in love with Arachnemon to say anything sensible most of the time and Arachnemon lost her temper too much.  It was a good thing that the three vampires had a metaphorically tight leash on them to

make sure that they stayed relatively under control, or my plan could go up in fireworks.  Their only place in this plan was to be the ones who died on the front lines, the scapegoats, if we needed them.

The last of my Digimon force was Shinyadramon, and while her physical strength couldn't hold a candle to the others, she was a cunning little devil.  Her magical knowledge was in large enough supply that even with the smallest amount of strength afforded to an Perfect level Virus type, she could blow up just about anything she wanted to.  She was best with undercover work, being relatively humanoid, discreet, and a quick thinker, but could also hold her own fairly well on a battlefield.  She knew precisely how valued she was- a crafty fighter, the closest thing to indispensable. 

There was one human in my forces that actually mattered.  She didn't know who she was, didn't know her true purpose, didn't know- anything, really.  She would find out soon.  

All I want to do is to conquer Hogwarts, corrupt the Light power of the witches and wizards within to Dark, and use them as puppets to take

over the world.  It shouldn't be too hard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could never understand, ashamed as I am to admit it, why Professor Sinistra would seem to be an indepletable mine of information for three

months straight and then lapse into a period of "Good question, but I'm not quite sure" for a few weeks.

Right now, she was in the "I don't know" phase.  That was a bad thing.  Because right about now, the sky was growing a very unusual

shade of midnight black- not common around 5:00 P.M. in April- and to add to that, red lightning was flashing ominously in the sky.

"What do you think of the lightning?" I asked the girl next to me absentmindedly.  "Isn't it odd?"  Glancing over, I recognized her as a Ravenclaw.

"Quite odd," she answered, her short black hair whipping into her face.  Frowning slightly, she added, "I think I recall seeing something like it before, but I can't recall where."

"Strange," I said.  "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

"I'm Anna.  Anna Kideya."

"You're not originally from around here, are you?" I asked, noting her Asian profile and foreign accent.  

"No, I moved from Japan with my family when I was younger.  Why?"

I was prevented from answering by Professor Sinistra's call.  "It's too dangerous out here!" she was shouting, dark brown hair flapping in the brisk wind.  "Come on inside!"

Her summons was just in time.  As soon as the last student entered the Hogwarts castle, giant balls of spiky hail began to pour from the

midnight sky.  

Something was seriously wrong here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mel Granger

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Hermione, _listen _to me!" I had pleaded with my stubborn cousin.

Usually, the third floor corridor was not the place to have an argument.  But given that this was where I'd manage to corner her, I guessed it

was as good of a place as any.

"Mel, would you stop making things up?  I've told you again and again that what you're talking about is absolutely impossible!"

 "I know what I saw and I saw what I saw, and I saw a mummy in a suit and hat! Hermione, if it's absolutely impossible, then you won't have a problem coming with me and looking at it!"

Hermione sighed gustily.  "Can Harry and Ron come too?"

I grinned, knowing that I had won.    "Yeah.  I know you want to be with your-" –tauntingly- "_boyfriend_."

She tried to slap me across the face, missing completely, and went off to get her friends.  I _do _bring out the worst in people.

Which is how I ended up in the dark basements of Hogwarts with my cousin Hermione, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley.  I held a battery-powered flashlight in one hand, and my rowan wand in the other.  

Looking around the unlit, grimy chambers, I felt the urge to whisper, "Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore," but refrained because I wasn't sure the quotation was correct.  But this was very different from the basements of Aguria Academy of Magical Arts in New York, the school that had given me most of my magical grounding.  I had come from the United States to live in England with my aunt because my parents were out on business trips often and hadn't liked the idea of leaving me alone every time, and had accordingly transferred to Hogwarts.  But from four years of magical practice in the training courses in the basements of Aguria, I had formed a solid idea of what a basement in a school of magic should look like, and this one, according to that idea, was not a very good basement.  

"It was somewhere around here," I whispered.  Then we all heard Ron gulp loudly, and I began to have a slightly better opinion of the Hogwarts basements.  Aguria did not have gigantic spiders with human upper bodies in its basements.  I heartily approved.

We rounded a corner, and heard voices.  "Someone has discovered our hiding place," a male voice whispered.

"I got 'em," a female alto said, and then we heard a yell.  "Shadow _Talon_!"

Thousands of semitransparent, wickedly curved and sharpened talons came flying at us.  I backed against the wall, Ron dived for the floor,

and Hermione and Harry vanished into a large crack in the wall.  When they were all gone, I breathed for what seemed to be the first time in ages.  

 "Holy God," I gasped.  "What was _that_?" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron Weasley

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why don't you ask someone who knows?" I suggested irritably to Mel, hoisting myself off of the ground.  "Like our resident genius."

Mel smiled weakly and said, "Speaking of Hermione, where is she?"

"Right here," Hermione announced as she squeezed out of the crack in the wall in which she and Harry were hiding in.  Harry came out right

behind her, holding Hermione's hand.  "And someone call up the _Daily Prophet!_  Mel isn't on an ego trip!"

I sighed, and then turned to Mel, expecting her to give a smart retort, but she just stared at Hermione's back, Harry's dirty fingers, smiling,

then frowned once she turned to face the dark hallway which laid behind her.

"Mel, what's wrong?" I asked, edging closer to her.

Snapping from her momentary reverie, she shook her head slightly.  "Nothing," she said, lightheartedly.  Then, taking on a more serious tone, she repeated, "Nothing," as if to convince herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that strange episode, I escorted Hermione back to the Gryffindor Common Room with Ron trailing behind us looking worried.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" whispered Hermione, jerking her head in Ron's direction.

I shrugged and said, "Forget about it..." I paused to enter the Common Room through the Fat Lady's portrait. "Meet me at half past eleven in the

Trophy Room.  We can discuss it there."

"But what about Filch?" Hermione asked.  Leave it to Hermione to point out that we might be breaking rules.

"He won't be there, he's patrolling the dungeons tonight.  I checked it on his schedule." I replied.  Fred and George had provided us with a copy of Filch's patrolling schedule for Christmas last year.  I hadn't been about to ask how they had managed to get it.  I wasn't sure that I wanted to know.

Hermione nodded and went up to her dormitory to pretend that she was going to sleep, for it was already quarter to ten.

I looked at Ron who said, "I'm going to bed too, I'm exhausted."

I nodded and followed him.  I thought about what Hermione was going to start talking about once we would enter the Trophy Room.  Though

the truth was that I wasn't planning to "talk" to her.  This was one of the only times I would take a leaf out of Percy Weasley's book and to do what he had

done when he was secretly going out with Penelope Clearwater.

The clock chimed 11:30, and I entered the Common Room to find Hermione sitting on a chair by the fireplace.  "Let's go," I said and Hermione

followed me out into the hallway and into the trophy room.

"It's hot in here," Hermione sighed.

"I know," I replied, and I took off my Hogwarts robes and laid them on a near-by chair.  Hermione did the same thing, revealing a pair of denim shorts and a tank top.  Realizing the direction my eyes were going, she explained, "I don't believe in pajamas."

I came forward and leaned in for a kiss on the lips.  She then wrapped her arms around me, and I pressed her to my chest.  A slight moan- then she pushed me away from her, and said, "Did you hear that?"

"No," I replied confused, as a mouse scuttled across the floor.

"Ahem," said a female's voice from behind us.  I whirled around to see a silhouette in the shadows.  The girl came out to reveal herself, and it

was Mel.  I felt a hot flush creep over my face- we'd been caught.

"Mel, you son of a gun, what have you done to yourself!" Hermione gasped.  The gasp wasn't angry one; rather, it was compassionate.  Mel's lips were blue, and her face was white.  She was shivering all over.

"What happened?" I said, edging towards her.  Mel didn't reply.  Instead, she let Hermione help her up, and motioned to me that I should

follow her, and I did.

As we hurried silently up the corridor, I heard Hermione mutter quietly about hoping that there would not be a bed check that night.  The last thing that we needed was an inquiry on why Mel was staying in the Gryffindor Common Room for the night.        

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron Weasley

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, where have you been?" I asked Harry once he entered the dorm.

"Who's that?" asked Seamus Finnegan, noticing the figure in the armchair in the Common Room.

"Hermione's cousin Mel.  Long story, no time to tell it," Harry explained.  

"Anyway," Harry continued, "Do you mind if she stays?"

 "She's a girl," Neville pointed out.

"So?" Harry replied calmly.  "She's in the Common Room, not the boy's dorm!"

"Well..." Neville whined as he looked around the room for help.

"She can stay," stated Dean Thomas, finishing Neville's sentence in a different way.  

I nodded in agreement, and suggested that we take a blanket down.

"Looks like Weasley has a girlfriend," taunted Dean.

"Really," I snapped back, "Why, would you like me to tell them what you've been doing with Parvati and Lavender?" 

Dean's face went red, and Seamus stepped up to him saying, "What have you been doing with my girlfriend?"

Harry snickered.  "Not both at the same time, I hope?"  This was met with laughter from the entire dorm, with the exception of Seamus.

"Why I oughta-"

"Break it up?" I suggested. "Let's just go to sleep, I'm exhausted."

Neville and Harry nodded in agreement, and we all went to bed after supplying Mel with a down comforter Neville's grandmother had sent him for Christmas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Mel, I couldn't stop thinking about her.  I would have taken her back to the Ravenclaw dorm, but in the condition she was in, I didn't

trust her to get up the steps.  Why was she like that?  Is she okay?  I thought I'd better check it out, but I'd do that in the morning.  Instead, I

should be getting to sleep.  So I rushed up the stairs, and entered my dorm.

It had been living death to get out of the room while the others were giggling about something or other.  But the 'going to the bathroom'

excuse had worked- at least that's what I thought. Until I walked in the room and saw Professor McGonagall perched on the edge of a chair, looking

deadly serious.

 "Good evening, Professor," I said lightheartedly, trying to sound as if nothing was wrong.  Was I in trouble?  Had I been caught?  I'd only been

out for five-ten minutes…

 "What kept you?" the professor asked.  "I was told you were in the bathroom."

 "I was.  I tripped over one of the kittens and was afraid I'd hurt it, so I checked it over for injuries," I said, improvising quickly.  Mrs. Norris

had recently had a litter of kittens (I thought, but could not confirm, that Crookshanks was the proud father of the batch) and they were always

getting in the way.

 "All right, then.  I'm afraid that I have bad news."  We all sucked in a breath; Lavender Brown feigned a faint and was rewarded with

McGonagall's icy emerald glare.  

 "We have reason to believe that Voldemort has taken up residence somewhere within the castle, and that he has brought some allies that are

not from this world."

This time, Lavender's faint was not faked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyridramon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I got 'em."

A rush of exhilaration- All right, let's go take over the world!  Then the sensible part of me kicked in, and I reminded myself to be careful.  I did not want to be found out and end up having problems with the Hogwarts professors.

Over my dead staked body.

I had tried to sound confident; I didn't feel it.  I wasn't even sure which of my two attacks would be most suitable.  _Crimson Bloodrain?  No,_

_Bloodrain only works at close range.  Talon, then._

 "Shadow Talon!" I whispered.  It would sound like a yell to the four Hogwarts students, but no one else would hear.  That was important- if

the Headmaster and others heard my yell, it would be all over for us.

I didn't count on the girl's scream.  For a moment, I panicked.  Then, my calm, cool, detached inner vampiric self took over.  I found myself

hardening the air around the girl.  No one would ever hear.

I felt a hand on my shoulder- tensed- then relaxed, as my body remembered its contours.  "What's up, Kyo?" I whispered.

 "Voldemort wants to talk to you.  He's mad- I'd shield, were I you."

I rolled my eyes.  "What's his problem now?" Voldemort was always mad at me for one reason or another.  It was the fact that I was a Data, I think, rather than a purebred Virus.  He could thank my mother for that, and end up with a few arrows sprouting from whatever body parts she hadn't sliced clean off.

Shield?  No, seriously?  I hated to admit it, but Voldemort was a much stronger warrior than I in terms of magical potential.  He could kill me

the second I walked in to the little room we had been using as our hideout.

 "You let them get away," the wizard growled at me.

 "Yeah, I did.  I don't know about you, but I don't think that a murder right now less than three feet from our base is a wonderful thing right

now."

"Then what you do is move them to a better location, you idiot!"

 "And get their death traced back here?"

"And make sure that their death is traced to someone in power at Hogwarts!"

"You're missing one thing.  And what would be that person's motive?"

"Why would they need a motive?"

 "Maybe you've been whatever it is you are for too long to remember that humans usually operate on a motive.  When they don't, which is

extremely rare, they're almost always lunatics.  No one in a position of power here is insane."

 "So you alter their brain power so that they are!"

 "And leave your magical signature on it so that anyone talented enough to see them- namely, anyone in the fifth year on up- can trace it

back to you.  Extremely intelligent."

 "You know, she's right," Kyo offered into the silence that followed.

 "Well, she has one thing wrong- what happens when the imbeciles that were attacked come back here with someone who can face us

down?"

 "Given that the professors already know we're here, thanks to one of them seeing you and Arachnemon-"

"What were you doing with my beloved Arachnemon?" Mummimon bellowed angrily.  Arachnemon flushed.

I continued, glaring at Mummimon.  "I don't consider the four students an issue right now!  I'd be more worried about the ones who could kill you!  And aside from which, they're more likely to try to play hero than get an adult!"

Voldemort ignored her.  "They knew the attack came from here."

"Well, I'm ever so sorry for acting on my judgment, which I consider more sound than yours, because of facts you refuse to acknowledge!" I

snapped, trying to control my temper, which said that I should kill him now and get it over with.  Wasn't a bad idea, actually, now that I'd thought of it.  

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I gritted my teeth.  This worthless Digimon- actually arguing with me!  I turned on my heel, whispered "Crucio!" in the general direction of

Kyridramon, and stalked out of the room.  As soon as I got out of the room, I began to run.  

I stepped on something round and hard, and it screeched.  I looked down, and cursed inwardly.  There, stalking away from me, was a dust-ball-gray

gray cat with yellow eyes.

Suddenly a mystical but alert voice rang through the chamber making me jump slightly, "Mrs. Norris, get back here!"  I immediately

recognized this voice as that of Professor Albus Dumbledore, the only man I would consider fearing.

I quickly strutted to my idiotic companions saying quickly, "Someone's coming," but I was too late.

 "Stop right there," murmured Dumbledore. I froze, which I realized a moment too late to be a big mistake, for Dumbledore, muttering a spell word, froze me to the spot.

I cursed inwardly again as I twisted to face Dumbledore.  "It's been a while, Albus."

 "Yes, it has," Albus replied, "But I'm afraid it will your end."

I sighed. "No, my friend, I'm afraid this will be _your_ end, for you will no longer recall my existence once I am through with you… Obliviate!" 

And with that, Dumbledore turned around and walked away, muttering self-interrogations leading along the general line of, "Why am I here and what am I doing?"

That would keep him out for a while.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 02: Difficulties

The Magical and the Digital Collide

MerenTenshi

--------------------------------------------------

Professor Minerva McGonagall 

--------------------------------------------------

This past week has been very hectic.  It wasn't enough for Voldemort to pick _now_ to return to power, he had to choose his allies from another world.  These- monsters, I suppose would be the term- have been reported both roaming the castle and attacking miscellaneous people everywhere, including in dorm rooms.  Yesterday evening, little Colin Creevey was asleep in his dorm and a humanoid creature, perhaps five feet and a half, nearly sliced his head off with a sword.  But when Colin yelled, she vanished.

Of course I notified Albus.  But for the past few days, he didn't seem to care.  This was so unlike him that I began to seriously fear for the state of his sanity.  I thought that it might have something to do with his rotten Pensieve- maybe he had taken out too much of his memory…?

So the next day, I organized a short meeting with him.  As I walked into his office, trying to disguise worry, Albus was singing the Hogwarts song cheerfully while Fawkes whistled the tune of "Ring Around the Roses."  He didn't notice I was there until I cleared my throat- rather loudly- and even then, it took a shrill whistle from Fawkes to rouse him from his reverie.

"Hmmm?  Oh, good evening, Minerva," he said with an absent smile.

"How are you?"

"Oh, fine, fine, and yourself?"

"Quite well, thank you," I replied briskly.  Something was very wrong- either this was not Albus, his Pensieve had been malfunctioning, or a Memory Charm had been put on the Headmaster.  I decided to try for the first.

"Albus, as a cat, what geometric shape do I have on my right foreleg?"

"A black diamond," he replied promptly.  

This was Albus, then- he was the only person besides myself who would have seen my right leg that closely.  The black diamond was minuscule in height, looking more like a small spot than anything else.

The Pensieve and the Memory Charm theories would work much the same way.  If either of those theories were correct… I wouldn't enjoy the counterspell.

_Let's see, _I mused.  _This started a few days ago… it _must _be a local Memory Charm, or he wouldn't have recalled my marking.  What happened within a few days… _"I think I have a few ideas for getting rid of those monsters in the school," I said casually.

Albus laughed.  "Oh, funny, funny, Minerva.  Monsters in the school!  Hogwash!"

I sighed inwardly.  I did _not _like what was about to happen.

"Albus," I whispered in my lowest, most seductive tone.  He looked up at me, startled.  "Albus, there's something you should know."  Inwardly, I cursed myself and the sorceress blood that ran in my family.

"What?" the headmaster asked, confusion showing in his expression.  

I closed my eyes- I was _not _looking forward to this in the least.  I leaned over slowly, more out of hesitation than anything else, and softly laid my lips on his, pressing in and letting my tongue roam around his mouth.  _ I hate this, I hate this, I hate this,  I thought again, and again._

--------------------------------------------------

Professor Albus Dumbledore 

--------------------------------------------------

For a moment, I panicked.  Then, I heard a crash in my head- a collapsing wall in my mind.  I began to remember things- things that had been blocked away by a Dark-caused Memory Charm.

Minerva stood back, her face showing both self-hate and hopefulness- a bit more of the former than the latter.  "I hope that worked," she said.  "Because I am _not doing that again."_

"It worked," I said grimly.  The fastest and most effective way to break a Memory Charm was through pure lust.  "Thank you.  What have I missed?"

--------------------------------------------------

"…so that's where we stand," Minerva finished, ten minutes later.

"I think we need to go down to that corridor, the whole staff- and teach whoever or whatever is down there why not to mess with Hogwarts."

"A most excellent idea," I agreed.

"Then I'll put it to the staff tonight, and we'll meet you at the head of the staircase at ten sharp.  I'll declare the day an impromptu holiday for the students, and we'll just have to hope that they don't get into trouble."

--------------------------------------------------

A day later, I would have admitted that we were a rather odd-looking group.  All of us in protective robes, little Flitwick in a suit of armor, wands held out in front- a nervous pack of teachers moving slowly down a deserted corridor.  We rounded a corner into a narrow passageway that _should have been covered in dust- but the marks of booted feet imprinted the dingy floor._

"It's too silent," Severus Snape hissed.   "Something's not right here."

Suddenly, he yelled in pain and rolled up his sleeve- the Dark Mark burned ebony.  "He's- here-" Snape managed to grate out through gritted teeth.

As if in confirmation, a tri-colored beam of pure Dark energy shot around a corner into the corridor, rousing the dust on the floor, flashing in a blur of midnight-silver-crimson.  Several of the professors screamed, a few were hit- Minerva tried to neutralize the energy beam, but wasn't quick enough- it went flying into the main building-

The dust began to clear, and we heard low, malicious laughter.  Its source- what appeared to be two teens, one male, one female, both black-haired, standing back-to-back, hands clasped tightly together, smirking- a long, sharp, ivory fang poked out of the corner of each mouth.  _Vampires!_

"Your time has come," they both said in unison, their elongated, narrow eyes, each a twin of the other's with the boy's in emerald, the girl's in a dark sapphire. 

"Voldemort's out at the moment," the boy- in black jeans and a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off- said casually.  "You'll have to wait for your meeting."

"You- lie," Snape's voice grated.

"But he never said we can't have our bit of fun while he's gone, did he, Kyo?" the girl- her clothing nearly a twin of the other's, with blood-red stitching on the sleeves and neckline of her tank top- said, ignoring Snape.

"Hmm… now that you mention it, Ky…" the boy- Kyo- mused.  "He didn't-" –with a sudden grin that revealed both fangs in all their malicious glory.

"And I think my magic skills are getting a little rusty… the Bloodrain I put into that energy beam wasn't as strong as I would have liked…" Ky said thoughtfully.  She flashed Kyo a malicious smile.  "Target practice?"

"Target practice," he confirmed.

--------------------------------------------------

Kyodramon 

--------------------------------------------------

_This is fun__, I thought, stroking the underside of Ky's wrist with my thumb.  __Vandemon-san was right- I am enjoying it._

I could tell that Ky was enjoying toying with the teachers as well.  Her gaze kept going back to the tall, black-haired woman and the short one in the suit of armor- she wanted to hurt them, for whatever reason.

_:Anything in particular you'd like to do?: I MindSpoke to her.  _

_:I can think of a few old tricks…: She sent a few mental images along, and I wholeheartedly agreed.  This would scare the teachers out of whatever wits they had left- assuming that they had any in the first place.  Ha, ha._

_:One-: Ky began to fade out slightly, preparing._

_:Two-: _To me, she was hovering at the other end of the corridor, looking eager- to the teachers, her illusion stood where it had been before.

_:Three!: _

The illusion of Kyridramon disappeared, and a flash of black light showed everyone else where she was.

_:How much would you like me to hold back?: _she asked.

_:As much as you think is sufficient.:_

"Crimson Bloodrain!"

"Shadow Beam!"  The attacks raced across the corridor towards each other, knocking professors who were conveniently in the way aside with screams as Ky and I hovered in midair.

_:Is this what they consider strong?: _Ky asked.  _:If so, it's pitiful.:_

 I agreed- an idiot could tell that Ky was only using a fraction of her power, I a little more than that.  

Ky's Bloodrain and my Beam struck each other in the center of the corridor- _:A millimeter off,: _Ky observed.  _:I'm too slow!:-_ and crashed into each other, melding.  I drew Ky's power towards me, she drew mine to her, and we both began to rise slowly off the ground- Ky more gracefully than I, given that she'd been taught the theatrics by a vampiel Digimon- drawing out the wings we usually kept hidden.  A silvery mist shimmered in front of Ky's eyes as her steel helmet began to solidify, a black mist in front of my eyes as my own black mask formed.  Black leather gauntlets rippled over Ky's pale arms as her wings arched and flexed in the air, stretching out the cramps, as my steel arm guards flashed quickly over my lower arms.  A silver tie drew Ky's long black hair away from her face, my eight knives sprouted from my knuckles, and other tiny changes took place as we both shifted to battle mode- mostly for the theatrics, as they presented a more deadly appearance than we had without them.

"Oh," Ky said in her low, icy voice, looking down at the man in the armor- who cowered behind a statue.  "Did we scare you?  Terribly sorry about that- but then again, such weak attacks shouldn't intimidate you so much."

_:Let's show them true fear,: _I suggested, purposely letting my mind-voice be heard by all in range.

_:A most excellent idea,: _Ky purred, opening her channels to be heard as well.  __

_:And then- odd how light exercise makes one so hungry.  Up to it?:_

_:As always…: _The teachers didn't need to know that they were not the prey in question.

--------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter 

--------------------------------------------------

Students flooded from every room in the entire castle as the energy beams raced through the corridors.  Screams filled the air as panicked pupils ran aimlessly in every direction from the hungry Dark beams.  It was strong magic- not Voldemort's, or even any wizard's- but something alien, unearthly-

Mel Granger tumbled down the staircase behind me- she'd taken a flying leap as the staircase moved, pulling Ron with her.  "Didn't hurt didn't hurt didn't hurt," she chanted, more to convince herself than for any other purpose.  Ron bumped along behind her, swearing loudly and rather creatively, and slammed into me, causing a domino effect as I fell into Hermione, who promptly fell down the stairs.

"Harry, what did you do that for?!" yelled Hermione.

"Well, it's not like it was intentional!"  I shouted back.  I was about to say more, but Neville Longbottom tumbled down from behind me, screaming, "_Duck!"_

A dark energy beam chased Neville down off the stairs and down the corridor.  He tripped, and to Mel's amusement, had his hair shorn by the beam- screaming all the while.

Hermione pulled him up and we ran (or tripped, depending) through the twisted hallways, the Beam right behind us.   We weren't going to make it!  We had to dodge it, and fast!  

There were three cracks in the wall about a few feet from us.  I quickly pulled Hermione into one with me behind her, and made sure Mel and Ron were in the second while Neville squeezed himself into the third.

We barely fit- but it was close enough, as the Beams raced around the corner and disappeared.  All we had to show for the experience was a few bruises from being squeezed into rock.

Before we'd had time to take a breath, we heard a loud cry of, "DIGI-PORT OPEN!"

Then everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------

_Takaishi Takeru_

--------------------------------------------------

Our assignment was to go to an English school and to rid the place of Digimon.  We didn't know how strange this place was.  There was no electricity!  And people walked around with sticks in their hands.  Out of all the places we have been, this place was the weirdest!

Although, maybe I should start at the beginning.  We were walking home from school munching on rice balls and laughing at some lame joke Daisuke had cracked. Out of nowhere, all of our D-Terminals began to beep wildly.  A message from an unfamiliar e-mail address had popped up on the screen- reading, _Digimon infiltration of Hogwarts.  Trying to take over the world.  Help!  _

Of course we had no idea what Hogwarts was or where it was.  But then came the _really strange part.  After the word "Help!" had blinked three times, the Digi-Port program opened.  In an unfamiliar voice, it shouted, "DIGI-PORT OPEN!"_

And there we were.  An old castle in the middle of the countryside with no electricity or technological devices.  The school seemed in a panic- what I took for students, in dark-colored cloaks brandishing polished sticks, bolted through the hallways with screams as energy beams raced through.  

Tailmon shuddered.  "Look at the red part!" she exclaimed, pointing at one of the tri-colored beams as it passed through.  "It looks like Crimson Lightning!"

Hikari shuddered, "I don't like the sound of that."

"Neither do I," sighed Miyako as she walked over to a young boy.  The young boy looked up and yelled "MUGGLE!"

An older boy, wearing a brass badge with a letter 'P' engraved deeply into it, walked over.  "What's wrong, Eddie?" the older boy asked.

Eddie_ pointed to me and repeated his shout of the odd word once more.  _

The older one walked up to us and raised his stick.  "I don't know how you Muggles got in here, but you are to leave and not remember this place!  Obli-!"

Tailmon ran up to the older boy and slashed him across the face with her deadly claws, yelling, "You won't hurt my partner!"

"Tailmon!" yelled Hikari, "We're here to help this people, not hurt them!"

"Yeah," I said, "Come on, lets go find these…uh…Digimon."

Ken looked at me, "What's wrong with you, Takeru?"

There were two girls in front of me.  One with short black hair that barely brushed her earlobes and dark brown eyes, and the other with brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail with two strands loose, framing her face.

"Takeru?" asked Ken again, concern reading clearly in his dark eyes.

I pointed at the two girls, realizing that the black-haired one looked transparent! Was it a ghost?  No, it couldn't be.  But what was it?

"Hey, you!" yelled Daisuke.  The solid girl looked up, gasped, and ran.  I chased after her down the corridor.  With our luck, it was a dead-end.  The girl gasped once more.  

"Transportante!" yelled the girl, flicking the polished stick, and she disappeared.

"Where did she go?" yelled Daisuke.  Everybody shrugged, looking around as though someone else had the answer and wasn't sharing it.

To Be Continued…


End file.
